All I Want Is You
by xx-Morning Glory-xx
Summary: <html><head></head>Claire's life was different from others. She was starting from the bottom up. Getting accepted to WPS changed her life forever, for better or worse she will quickly find out.</html>


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Clique series.**

_Claire's POV_

I never had a normal childhood growing up in Brooklyn. Todd, my little brother and I were left alone all day while my parents worked dead-end jobs trying to pay the rent for our crappy apartment. He was only nine when my parents could no longer control him, losing him to the drugs and violence of the streets.

It was a Saturday when my life would change forever. All it took was one phone call, and I would be leaving this God fore-saken place. I hadn't expected to win the contest. I did it as a joke with my friends, we never really believed I would win. It was scary though, leaving the only place I ever called home. _It wasn't much of a home_, I reminded myself.

I knew if I stayed here in the ghetto of New York, I would never amount to anything. Instead like my mother I would probably end up marrying a dead-beat alcoholic who couldn't hold a job. It didn't matter anymore, I never planned to stick around here after high school. After all I had just won a full scholarship to Upper Westchester Private School, the most privileged school in all of New York. Only one person out of thousands was chosen. And that person was me.

**Westchester Prep**

**Hallway**

**7:58 AM**

**October 2**

The sky had a light blue tint to it on Claire's first day. The sharp breeze hit her face as she walked up the stone steps to the ginormous school standing before her. Claire's cheeks and nose quickly turned rosy pink from the cold air. The contemporary feel to it was a far cry from her old public school in downtown Brooklyn. As she almost reached the large front doors, she heard a collective sigh and everyone got quiet. At first she thought it was her, was everyone that amazed at seeing a new girl? Then Claire saw a chunky brunette gasp and yell, "Everyone there coming!" Claire quickly turned around, she wanted to see who everyone was waiting for.

She was disappointed when it didn't turn out to be celebrities or at least not any that she knew of. Instead they seemed like four ordinary boys. Very cute boys, but not special enough that Claire could understand why everyone was freaking out about them. The bell rang just as the boys reached the top of the staircase. Anyone who was in the way of them quickly darted away so they had a clear path to the front doors. Claire rolled her eyes, she wasn't used to this at all. At her old school, these kids would be getting their asses kicked everyday. Tucking a piece of her golden blonde hair behind her ear, she pulled out a paper and looked at it again. _Locker #207._ Claire memorized it as she walked into the lobby and was in awe of the millions of dollars which had been put into making this school one of the best.

After walking around for ten minutes with no clue as to where she was, Claire finally located her locker. _Great location_, Claire thought to herself. Right next to a water fountain and within reasonable distance of her first period class. Claire noticed girls looking at her as they past, no doubt talking about her Wal-mart jeans and her cheap polyester bright orange v-necked t-shirt. As she was working on her combination, something caught the corner of her eye. One of the four boys from eariler was at the locker right next to her, _locker #208 _to be exact. Claire threw her books she didn't need inside her locker and then slammed it shut. She hugged her pink backpack to her chest and walked away.

"Hey!" She heard someone yell behind her.

Claire turned around to see the shaggy brown haired boy standing in front of her.

"You dropped something." He said, holding his hand out.

It was her pink monkey which was normally attached to the bottom of her backpack. Claire gave a shy smile and took it from his outstretched hand and without saying a word walked away.

_Derrick's POV_

I shook my long hair out of my face which I knew would drive the ladies crazy. Josh, one of my best friends offered to go to my locker with me. I declined; sometimes I needed to get away from my friends for awhile. The girls pouted as I walked by, probably expecting me to say something loud and obnoxious which they would act like they hated but secretly be happy I'm even paying attention to them. I headed toward my locker and opened it, trying not to think about one of the girls back there. I noticed a girl next to me. She had to be new. Most of the girls in our school wore five-inch high heels and caked their faces in make-up. Massie and her friends were wearing skirts that showed the bottom of their butt cheeks.

Another thing that was odd to me was that she didn't react while I stood next to her. Girls usually act strange around me, always flirting or trying to throw hints that I should ask them out. She wasn't like that. She didn't even look at me. I stole a quick glance at her and was surprised; she was actually kinda cute.

_Claire's POV_

I felt like beating myself up as I sprinted toward Honors Biology. _I walked away like a zombie _I thought silently to myself. I should've said thanks. He probably thinks I'm some weird quiet kid. He was the first person to actually talk to me in Weschester Highschool. I promised myself if I ever saw him again I would say something to him.

**Westchester Prep**

**Dining Hall**

**12:02 PM**

**October 2**

It was lunchtime and Claire was starving. The cost for lunch was twelve dollars but she didn't have that kind of money. Instead Claire just bought a granola bar. Claire took a few bites out of it and looked around the lunch room. There wasn't a single person she knew. Even though she already had three classes so far she hadn't met anyone who was interested in being friends with her. Sighing, Claire decided to head to the bathroom instead of standing around looking pathetic. Claire was almost to the bathroom door when she heard someone yell.

"You ruined my new pants! How could you spill that all over me?"

It was one of the guys from this morning. He had long blonde hair and mismatched eyes which probably normally looked adorable and innocent but now were full of rage.

"I'm really sorry! Please forgive me," The girl was crying. She looked so weak and small compared to him.

"I don't give a shit if you're sorry, you're just a clumsy bitch!" He kept yelling at her. Then he took it a step to far; he grabbed the girl by the wrist and attempted to pull her toward him.

Claire couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was obviously a mistake and the girl looked really petrified. Claire thought fast, she made a quick decision to interfer. "Hey she said she was sorry. Let her go!"Claire yelled at the guy.

The guy and girl jumped in surprise, clearly they had thought no one was around. He quickly let go of her wrists and the girl sank to the floor.

"Who the fuck are you?" The guy focused his glare on Claire.

"I'm just a girl. And so is she," Claire points toward the girl on the floor. "Do you really feel good for yelling at a girl like that?" Claire asks the guy.

'Do you seriously know who you are talking to?" The guy looked furious.

"Yeah, I think I do. A douchbag who has nothing better to do than yell at innocent girls. Man up, will ya?" Claire exhaled a large breath she had been holding in. She couldn't believe she had just done that. The guy continued to look at her and for a moment Claire actually believed she was about to be hit by a guy.

Claire reached into her back pocket and threw her half eaten granola bar in his face. She almost wanted to laugh when she saw the look of disbelief on his stunned face. Claire reached her hand out and helped the girl up and together they walked away.

_Cam's POV_

I was shocked by what had just happened. If I hadn't been there myself I never would have believed that some random girl would talk to a varisty soccer player like that. No one ever yelled at me like that. Ever. That granola girl was going down.

**Westchester Prep**

**Hallway**

**12:14 PM**

**October 2**

The girl stopped before the doors which opened toward the crowded cafeteria. They had walked in silence around the school a few times so the girls tears would dry. Her face was finally less red and was slowly turning back toward its deep tan color.

"Thanks for helping me back there," The girl's eyes were sparking from having cried so hard.

"No problem! The guy deserved it for being such a jerk to you," Claire rolled her eyes just from thinking about that asshole.

"I'm Olivia Ryan, I'm a sophomore. What grade are you in? Olivia asked.

"My name is Claire and I'm a sophomore too." Claire replied.

Olivia giggled in what seemed like happiness. Claire guessed this what she was normally like, happy and carefree. Olivia definitely had the whole chill surfer girl look down. She had long wavy golden blonde hair that reached almost to her waist. She was stick thin but looked strongly built and had the brightest blue eyes Claire had ever seen. Claire had to admit the girl was gorgeous, but not in a "I'm beautiful and bitchy' kind of way.

"Its nice to meet you." Olivia pulled Claire into a hug, shocking her. In her old school people did not hug strangers and Claire felt slightly uncomfortable but also she didn't mind that much. Olivia was so out-going and nice, that even though Claire had only met her fifteen minutes ago, she felt like she knew this girl for a long time.

Olivia reached for the handle of the brass knob then turned around before she opened it. "I feel like we're going to good friends."

**Cam's Room**

**5:10 PM**

**October 2**

Cam paced around his room, still angry over what had happened during lunch. He probably would have brushed the whole incident off as just some loser girl getting revenge for Cam being mean to her in the past, but he was pretty sure he had never met this girl before in his life and every time he tried to text Olivia to apologize she kept saying that she had a serious talk with her friends and right now she wanted nothing to do with him.

He didn't believe her for a minute. He knew that Massie and them would never tell her to break up with him. He was to valuable to their popularity. No, he knew who it was. It was that bitch, granola girl.

"I still can't believe that girl said those things to you, dude. That's just epic," Josh laughed and clenched his stomach.

"Shut the fuck up," Cam rolled his eyes.

"So what are you gonna do to granola girl?" Kemp asked, while he expertly texted without even one glance down at his blackberry.

"I'm going to make sure she leaves Westchester," Cam plots, smiling at the thought.

"And you think your mom will kick her out just because your feelings got hurt?" Kemp teased Cam, mimicking a baby voice.

Josh cracked up again and punched Kemp playfully in the arm.

Cam stared at his friends. "You guys are seriously no help."

"Dude, you haven't talked since we got here. What's up?" Josh asked Derrick who was sitting on Cam's floor with his back leaning on the bed.

"Huh? Nothing. Just texting Massie, she wants to hang out tonight." Derrick grinned and everyone laughed. They knew what that meant. Derrick and Massie weren't dating but they had frequent hook ups.

Kemp rolled his eyes. He only laughed because he didn't want anyone to know his feelings for Massie. What he didn't know was that everyone and their mother knew he loved Massie, he was extremely obvious about it.

Cam went back to look out his window. Suddenly he knew exactly what he was going to do. And he was going to make it happen no matter what.

**Read & Review!**


End file.
